Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation
The Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation (Dorvish: Ministerpräsident der Dorvische Föderation) was the head of government of the Dorvish Federation. The office was created in August 3338 after the foundation of the Dorvish Federation. The Minister-President is responsible for assisting the President of the Dorvish Federation in conducting their duties. The Minister-President is assisted by the Council of Ministers of Dorvik in doing their duties. The Minister-President was preceded by the Chancellor of the People's Republic of Dorvik who was the head of government of the two incarnations of the People's Republic. The Chancellor and the Minister-President differ greatly in title and power, while the Chancellor was the main representative of the state and was often considered the de facto leader of the nation, the Minister-President takes a very different role. The position of Minister-President was eventually succeeded by the position of National Executive President (Dorvish: Nationalen Exekutive Präsident) as the head of state and head of government underneath the Georgist Party of Dorvik, the National Executive President was eventually succeeded by the General-Director of the Terran Builders Society who retained the same dual role of head of state and government. Eventually upon the restoration of the Dorvish Kingdom in 3577 the Federal Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dorvik took over the position as de facto leadership of the nation as head of government and state, with the King being a ceremonial head of state. The list of former heads of government and Minister-Presidents can be found here. To date their has been 20 Minister-Presidents, and a numerous amount of Chancellors. The position often goes to the most senior member of the governing coalition, typically the Minister-Presidency has been held by a veteran of political affairs. Development The Minister-President was a position that succeeded the Chancellor of the People's Republic of Dorvik as the head of government of the Dorvish nation. The Minister-Presidency developed as a response to move away from the communist-associated Chancery title and office. In Luthorian the title roughly translate to Prime Minister and can be equated with the Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria. The power of the Minister-President is much less than that of their predecessor the Chancellor. While the Chancellor was considered the de facto leader of the People's Republic the Minister-President takes a much less powerful role in the actual governance of the nation. The Minister-President is the people's representative to the government of the Dorvish Federation and is elected by the Federal Assembly by a simple majority vote. The voting system of the Dorvish Federation is much akin to the systems of other Terran governments where in order to replace a single member of the Council of Ministers an entire re-vote of the council is needed. Selection and election In order to be eligible for the office of Minister-President the candidate must be 35 years of age and must be a natural born Dorvish citizen. The candidate also must be a member of the national legislature, unlike the President who does not have to be a member of the government at all. The Minister-President is elected by a simple majority vote in the national legislature and the Minister-President is subject to a vote of no confidence in a new proposal for a new Council of Ministers; which at this time only the President can bring forward. Powers of the Minister-President The Minister-President is is given their power from Article VI of the Dorvish Federation Constitution which borrowed much of its authority from the constitution of the People's Republic. The Minister-President however has reduced control over the government-at-large and is widely considered to be more a representative of the people to the government rather than an actual government official who sets policy. Residences The Minister-President, much like the President has their own private residence they use while they are in office. The current residence of the Minister-President is the Dorvik Chancellors Residence which was recently built after an internal reformation to the residences of the government. Much like the President, the Minister-President can reserve time at the Great Palace of the Zsar for vacations or national meetings. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik